criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pablo Vargas
Big Mistake! I should have noticed it the first time I watched the episode or at least, have seen it when I checked the victims names... :( All the surnames are wrong. The unsub went from rapist of young women to murderer of those same women's mothers. With that known and that in the Spanish culture people have 2 surnames: the first surname of the mother becomes the second surname of her children (the first of the father would be the first of the children), it's easy to see that they did it just the other way around. If there was just one case, it could be argued that the father was unknown and the children got just their mother's surnames, but when it's all the victims... Big mistake! Specially as the surnames are a important fact for them to determine who his next victim is going to be. You have to remember that the episode takes place in Mexico, not Spain, where the people follow native Mexican traditions--which are different than Spanish. The only real similarity between the two cultures is the language. Remember, I speak English, but that doesn't mean I'm English. PS. If you ever go to Mexico, don't compare them to the Spanish. You might get shot :) - :That's the thing. While in Spain is a tradition without legal backup that the first surname of the father becomes the first surname of the offspring, in Mexico it was mandatory by law that the first surname was that of the father. The law was in full effect by the time the episode aired, that's for sure, I'm talking in past sense as I know they wanted to change it a couple of years ago (as part of their fight against "machismo", to be precise) but I don't know what happened with the proposal. :And, in the event I win the lottery and can go there (long shot, veeeeeeeeeery long), I know we are different enough to make such a mistake ;) : :That's interesting. When I went to Mexico, I never met anyone with more than one surname. I did meet a lot with several middle names, e.g., Delfino Miguel Jose Jesus Gomez, etc. <--too lazy to copy and paste the accent marks :) I can't even go to Mexico now, you need a passport nowadays. When I went back in the 90s, all you needed was a driver's license or state ID. Mexico City is pretty. Tijuana is pretty filthy, but lots of fun :) Lots of good........food. hehe - ::Probably because they presented themselves as we do in informal settings, name+surname (using both results in something too long) and maybe telling the string of first names to a foreigner who is bound to be very surprised and make a funny face... :p ::Lots of good food in every single South American and Central country, and in Spain too :D Status I think the status should be Unknown because he wasn't seen dead, and was only struggling, so I'm changing it to unknown because we don't know if he survived his injuries or died from them. :They were too severe, and he was bleeding out. I doubt anyone could survive what he went through. I'm reverting. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:54, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well then we would have to change or delete the last sentence in the "Machismo" section.